Matt Rydell
Matt Rydell '''(born March 20, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently competing for Infinity Wrestling. He is known best for his time on the Bebo Wrestling Network , where he competed in World Turmoil Federation, where he is a six time World Champion, and Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, where he is a one time World Champion. Rydell was also named as Bebo Wrestler of the Year in December 2012, an award voted on by his peers. Early life Rydell was born in Lisburn, Northern Ireland, to Mary and Robert Rydell. At the age of five, the Rydell family left Northern Ireland, and moved to Los Angeles, California where Rydell grew up, and went to school. Rydell began pro wrestling training at the age of 16, at the Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy in Southern California. Rydell competed in the California area for various independent promotions right up until 2009. Professional Wrestling Career Rydell first competed for Dynamic Wrestling Federation, under the name 'The Showstopper'. He quickly aligned himself with Daniel McVeigh and John McBurney, forming the group 'Legendary'. His first match was in the DWF Championship tournament, where he lost to John McBurney. He then competed in a Championship Scramble match for the International Championship, but was once again unsuccessful. Dynamic Wrestling Federation closed shortly after this, and Rydell moved on to Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling. Rydell was immiedately entered into the King Of The World tournament, where Rydell progressed to the semi-finals, losing to Shane Williams. He then formed a tag team with Daniel McVeigh, and as a team won the Tag Team Championships in April 2009. Rydell then chased the International Championship, and won it in May of that year. Rydell then won #1 Contender's match on an episode of Destruction, and won the Undisputed Championship in July. This victory made Rydell the first man in Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling history to hold all three titles at once. Rydell then relinquished these titles, and became co-owner of Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling with Joey Tierney. However, this was short-lived, and ENW soon closed their doors for a short period. Rydell was inducted into the Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling Hall Of Fame at Stairway To Stardom 2010. Real Edge Wrestling After his tenure in Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling, Rydell was invited to join Carlos Dwyer's Real Edge Wrestling. Rydell took on Bobby Hogan in his first match in a losing effort. He then defeated Steven Arex to become the #1 Contender to Levi Chandler's Intercontinental Championship. Rydell would lose this match, but successfully gained the title 3 weeks later at Over The Edge. Rydell would then enter a feud with Chris Walker, whom he successfully defended the title against twice. Rydell lost the title to Chris Walker at a house show, and then entered into a feud with Steven Arex for the Edge Championship. Rydell would beat Arex for the Edge Championship, and then successfully retained his title in a rematch. Carlos Dwyer then took a sabbatical, and Real Edge Wrestling closed. Championship Online Alliance After the closure of Real Edge Wrestling, Rydell joined Championship Online Alliance. He won the Xtreme and Pure Wrestling Championships, eventually dropping them to 'Maddog' Dean Diamond and Dan Electro respectively. Rydell then feuded with Joey Alderson for a number of months, culminating in a match at COA Flashback, in which Rydell won. Rydell then entered into a Championship Scramble match, with both the Takedown and Conflict Titles on the line. Rydell won this match, and unified the Takedown and Conflict Titles to form the Internet Championship. Rydell held the title for 2 months, eventually losing it to Joey Alderson. Rydell then left Championship Online Alliance. Ultimate Bebo Wrestling Rydell originally joined Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, competing for it's brand new Steel Cage Wrestling show. Rydell competed for a number of months there, but felt overlooked by the management, and asked for a transfer to Terror. Once on the Terror brand, Rydell formed a tag team with Chris Walker, and as a team, competed for the UBW Tag Team Championships at Bebomania, in a losing effort. Rydell then competed in an Elimination Chamber match for the UBW Championship, but was the second man eliminated. Rydell then switched over to the Frenzy brand, and came fifth in the War At The Rumble match. He then competed for, and won, the Television Championship from Hayden Young. Whilst Champion, he competed in a triple threat match for the UBW Undisputed Championship, but was pinned by John Charismatic. Rydell eventually lost the Television Championship to James Jameson. Rydell then entered into a rivalry with Jameson, and the two feuded over the Television Championship during the World War Tour. Rydell then shifted focus onto Robert Stevens, and entered a short feud with the UBW Chairman, whilst chasing the Undiputed Championship. UBW then closed. Rydell competed at UBW Unmistaken IV, the final show of Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, in a Metal X match for the Steel Cage Wrestling Championship. Rydell won the match, and the title, and also ended Bobby Hogan's unbeaten run in Steel Cage matches. Rydell is recognised as the last ever Steel Cage Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship. World Turmoil Federation Rydell then signed a contract with World Turmoil Federation. Upon joining, he was entered into the 2011 Sole Survivor match, but was eliminated towards the end of the match. He then set up the group, 'The Rebellium', featuring some young competitors, and experienced veteran Taylor Westfall, then known as Cameron McKenzie. The Rebellium competed together for a number of months, until Westfall turned on Rydell, kicking him out of the group. Rydell then took on Westfall at BeboTopia III, and lost. Rydell and Westfall continued to feud in the next few months, over the Undisputed Championship, with Rydell successfully winning the title. Rydell lost the title back to Joey Alderson at Enclosed. Rydell regained the title at One Last Lie, in a triple threat match against Alderson and Westfall. Rydell also won the World Heavyweight Championship at One Last Lie, with help from WTF Chairman Justin Williams. Rydell was stripped of the title on the next episode of Beatdown, and the title awarded back to Heath Williams. Rydell then lost the title in an Elimination Chamber at Locked and Loaded, but then entered the Sole Survivor match at the next PPV, which he won. Rydell announced at the Sole Survivor PPV, that his WTF Contract expired at BeboTopia IV. At BeboTopia IV, he took on Taylor Westfall for the Universal Championship, and successfully won the title, and left the company with the title. Rydell returned three weeks later representing New Age Wrestling, and returned as their Universal Champion. Rydell successfully unified the Universal Championship with the NAW World Heavyweight Championship, becoming the NAW Undisputed Champion. Rydell held the title until Do Or Die, when he lost to Ricky Maine. Rydell left the company soon after. Sabatical and Return to World Turmoil Federation After leaving World Turmoil Federation in July 2012, Rydell left the Bebo Wrestling Network, and competed for Insurgency Wrestling Federation . However, Rydell became unhappy very quickly, and was granted his release at the end of September 2012. Rydell would return to the Bebo Wrestling Network, and World Turmoil Federation in October, where he would compete sporadically for a number of months, including an Elmination Chamber match for the WTF World Heavyweight Championship at Crucifixion, which Craig Anderson would win. Rydell was named the Bebo Wrestling Network Wrestler of the Year in December 2012, and also won the 'Feud of the Year' award for his rivalry with Taylor Westfall in World Turmoil Federation. Infinity Wrestling During January 2013, Rydell continued to compete sporadically with WTF, until WTF closed it's doors in February, and the Bebo Wrestling Network was declared defunct. Rydell would not compete inside a ring for close to 5 months, until it was announced that Rydell would be joing Infinity Wrestling, run by Roderick Blackmore and The Copykat Kid. Rydell competed at Infinity #1, winning the Purity Championship in a match against former rivals James Jameson and Jordan Casanova. Rydell would only hold the title for a fortnight, losing to Neal Powers. Rydell would challenge for the title again at Immortalis in a triple threat match with Matt Young and champion Powers, but lost. Rydell then beat a returning Spike Daniels the week after. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *The New Dawn ''(Go To Sleep)'' *Enjoy The Silence (Superkick) Signature Moves *Sit-Out Spinebuster *Springboard Elbow *Rolling Elbow *Ode To A Hero (Hero's Welcome - Championship Edition) Tag Teams and Stables *Legendary (John McBurney, Daniel McVeigh, Matt Rydell) *Matt Rydell and Chris Walker *The Gold Legion (Bobby Hogan and Matt Rydell) *MaRy MaRy Quite CeNation (TK Jones and Matt Rydell) *Justice (John Hyde and Matt Rydell) *The Rebellium (Taylor Westfall, Matt Rydell, Fernando Castillo, Wayne Pennant) Nicknames *The New Dawn *The New Breed *Best In The World *MaRy *Greatest Of All Time *The Anti-Hero *The Wolf Entrance Themes *Papa Roach - Live This Down (March 2009 - August 2010) *Spineshank - New Disease (July 2012 - September 2012 - IWF Only) *Anberlin - The Feel Good Drag (August 2010 – Present) Accomplishments '''World Championships *Steel Cage Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion (One Time) *World Turmoil Federation Undisputed Champion (Two Times) *World Turmoil Federation World Heavyweight Champion (One Time) *World Turmoil Federation Universal Champion (One Time) *New Age Wrestling Undisputed Champion (One Time) '' *New Age Wrestling Universal Champion ''(One Time) Other Championships *Infinity Wrestling Purity Champion (One Time) *Ultimate Bebo Wrestling Television Champion (One Time) *Real Edge Wrestling Edge Champion (One Time) *Real Edge Wrestling Intercontinental Champion (One Time) *New Edge Wrestling European Champion (One Time) *Pure Ultimate Wrestling Intercontinental Champion (Two Times) *Championship Online Alliance Internet Champion (One Time) *Championship Online Alliance Conflict Champion (One Time) *Championship Online Alliance Takedown Champion (One Time) *Championship Online Alliance Pure Champion (One Time) *Championship Online Alliance Xtreme Champion (One Time) *Absolute Wrestling n00b Champion (One Time) *American Wrestling Revolution Eurocontinental Champion (One Time) Tag Team Championships *No Limits Wrestling Tag Team Champion (as The Gold Legion - One Time) *Online Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champion (With Ricky Maine - One Time) *Absolute Wrestling Tag Team Champion (as MaRy MaRy Quite CeNation - One Time) *Pure Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champion (as Justice - One Time) Other Accomplishments *Bebo Wrestling Network Online Wrestler of the Year 2012 *Won 'Feud of the Year 2012' for rivalry with Taylor Westfall *Nominated for BWN Online Wrestler of the Year 2011 *Competed in the 2010 Match of the Year *Real Edge Wrestling Best Intercontinental Champion 2009 *Real Edge Wrestling Breakout Superstar 2009 *Won the World Turmoil Federation Sole Survivor Battle Royal *Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling Hall Of Famer Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:UBW Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:American Wrestlers Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2009 Category:1987 Births